fairlyoddparentsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tootie
Tootie Nichole Carter is the younger sister of Vicky who professes an unrequited love toward Timmy Turner. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. Info Description Tootie is a little girl who is madly in love with Timmy. She is the stereotypical geeky girl who wears distinctive purple glasses with a thick cat's eye shaped frame, and has braces on her teeth. She wears very dull colored clothing compared to the bright colors of other characters, a black and white blouse and a gray plaid skirt with black tights underneath. Due to the way her eyes are drawn it is hard to determine her actual eye color. In Kung Timmy she has purple pupils when she looks through binoculars, but this might have been her glasses. Her eyes appear as black dots. In her first appearance, Tootie looks very different. She has a football shaped head (like Stewie Griffin), round glasses, and wears clothing with colors. She also has a different voice, where in the main series she is voiced by the same voice actor as Vicky. Personality Tootie's personality is based on that of the stereotypical fan girl. She is obsessed with the main character, has tons of Timmy-related store bought merchandise (even though Timmy is not famous in the in-universe of the show), and dreams of kissing him and eventually marrying him. Her tone of voice is nasally and sometimes she laughs with a pausing "Mandark" type laugh when she's overexcited. There have been references to Tootie being very intelligent as well, but this is usually irrelevant to the plot and thus never elaborated on. Fanon General Tootie in fanon is frequently used as a love interest to Timmy or an enemy to one of the other female characters, such as her sister Vicky or romantic rival Trixie. The boundaries of exactly how far Tootie is willing to go to get Timmy can range anywhere from ignoring Timmy suddenly to get him to like her, stalking Timmy with references to character exaggeration in the canon, or even attempting to kill her rivals and take Timmy by force. Other fan works have Tootie as a central character with a Fairy helping her overcome problems. Tootie is frequently a recipient of "The Makeover", when she undergoes a complete change that makes her pretty enough to finally get Timmy's attention. Tootie is also often written to be much more intelligent and crafty than she is portrayed in the show. Relationship to Vicky In a small amount of fan stories, Tootie is sometimes a step sister to Vicky rather than her actual family member. This is sometimes done to show Tootie as a less sympathetic character to Vicky, especially if Tootie was born out of wedlock in the story. It may stem from a misconception in Channel Chasers when Tootie's notes said "I am not Vicky's sister" but this was just an attempt to hide her identity and not a real statement. In one of the video games Vicky has a mother called Nicky who looks nothing like Vicky's Mom on the show, which may have fueled this rumor, however it is likely just a retcon because Vicky's Mom shares Vicky's pink eyes. Tootie's birth is sometimes used as the reason of Vicky's meanness but this is never explicitly stated in the canon, but it has been hinted subtly in a few episodes and has such lead to the creation of many related fan stories. Last Name Vicky and Tootie's family last name is unknown. The mailbox outside their home reads "Vicky's House". As a result, a lot of authors simply invent a name for her. Because of the general appearance of her and her family members, Tootie's family is assumed to be Irish-American. Her parents have not been named either. In the aforementioned video game Breakin Da Rules Vicky's mother is named Nicky but looks just like Vicky instead of Tootie, and in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker Mr. Crocker was babysat by a man called Vic who looked like a male version of Vicky and was presumably around the same age as her father at the time, but this character also looks and acts nothing like Vicky's Dad. Despite this both these names are commonly used if the author is trying to avoid using a fake last name for Vicky's family. Pairings Timmy The most obvious person to pair Tootie with would be the boy that her character is 100% based around. This pairing is nearly universally preferred by Tootie fans to the point where other alternative pairings are considered unwelcome and threatening. In the canon of the show, what little progress is made in this pairing is almost always retconned in subsequent pairing plots, and with Tootie being snubbed in Wishology it has lead to many of her fans giving up on the show. Despite this, Timmy/Tootie remains relatively strong in the fandom. Chester This has been suggested as an alternative pairing for Tootie, mainly by fans who want Timmy to get with someone else. Little is known on how either character would interact, since Tootie has never acknowledged Chester's existence, and Chester has only said mean things about Tootie. Some things they have in common include that they both wear braces and both suffer at the hands of Vicky. This couple is not very popular with Tootie fans, because of both Chester being more of a jerk to Tootie than Timmy, and because he is very poor with disgusting habits (such as eating out of trash), and marrying Chester would only put Tootie in a worse spot than what she is in. AJ Another alternative couple for Tootie involves her pairing up with AJ. They are both smart and share a common struggle against Vicky. However, neither character has had any real interaction, and like Chester, he seems to look at Tootie with nothing but contempt. There are almost no fan works involved in this pairing yet. Other Tootie is sometimes paired up with female characters as well. Tootie/Trixie is sometimes used a shock value and a double fault at Timmy. Some fans will go as far as pairing her with her sister Vicky, using the step sister fan invention to get around incest (but not always). Other characters on the show that might be paired include Francis, the popular boys Tad and Chad, Sanjay or Elmer, but there is almost little if any fan works related to these pairings. Trivia *Although Tootie has only appeared in a handful of episodes, and rarely appears in movies or specials, she is one of the most written/drawn about canon characters on Fanfiction.net and DeviantArt. Sadly she continues to be ignored by the show's writers in recent episodes. *There are several conflicting sources on exactly how old Tootie is. The book Fairly Odd Funnies says she is eight. The official transcript to Boy Toy describes her as nine years old. In Birthday Wish Timmy mocks Tootie's bed time so it's very likely she's at least younger than Timmy. *It should be noted that Tootie is never seen in Timmy's class, and rarely appears at his school. There is a girl seen sometimes with pig tails and round glasses that is very similar to Tootie, but that is a stock character. The transcript to Operation: FUN has a line where Tootie announces to Timmy that she had managed to get switched into his class during vacation, but this did not make it into the actual episode. Fan Works Stories Art Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Category:People Category:Kids